


sleeping in

by aislingthebard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: James convinces Jane to stay in bed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поспать подольше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851090) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)



“Ugh.” Jane collided with something heavy.

Or someone.

The heavy object grunted, rolled around and tucked her beneath his chin and arms.

“Go back to sleep.” His voice still sent a chill through Jane’s spine and James didn’t even bother with opening his eyes. Instead he pressed himself tight against her, making her remember the previous night and the taste of his skin on her lips. They’d taken a shower together and ended in her bed, with EDI excusing herself for the night and switching off all cameras. 

Best choice for everyone.

“We’re already late. Liara won’t be happy.” She’d called in a meeting, yesterday, and it’d be pretty strange to not attend, while everyone was waiting and discussing the fate of the galaxy. After all, Jane’s decisions had an impact on everything. 

Yawning, Jane felt his body move behind hers and lips nuzzling her neck. His hand came to rest on her thigh and erased the thoughts about strategy and troop movements.

“Don’t care, Lola.”

Apparently discussing with James Vega didn’t help at all and maybe she deserved one day off, ignoring the responsibilities and the weight on her shoulders. Since leaving home, Jane was constantly on the run, constantly in some fight, constantly trying to win people for her course. 

Who could blame her for a bit of sleep? And some cuddles.

Not to mention that the man at her side offered quality arguments.

“Well, don’t come running when the Reapers kick your ass.” Jane shoved her elbows in his ribs but James laughed and hugged her a bit closer.

“Won’t. I can look after myself.” He bit her earlobe.

“I know.”

James managed to wrap the blanket around them, without moving much. “And I like looking after you for a change.”


End file.
